This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The use of normal controls is a critical requirement for a wide variety of biomedical research. The Tissue Donation Program (TDP) has already established a protocol (TAP0307) in order to register a cohort of normal subjects who are willing to participate in research studies. TAP0307 includes the collection of a limited amount of demographic and clinical data on these subjects, as well as the collection and storage of DNA derived from saliva/mouthwash samples. We are now proposing a sub-protocol with the following aim. The specific aim of this sub-study (TAP0307.1) is to identify and recruit control subjects based on the presence of normal genetic variation in one of three specific genes. We will identify subjects already registered in TAP0307 who carry common variants in three genes of interest: MIF, MMP-1 and PTPN22.